Bringing it back
by Rainbow Jewel
Summary: when Rainbow Jewel is tired of the old ponyville, she goes beyond her limits with her sister to make chaos again, and change equestria forever! ANOTHER rj and discord story. :33
1. Finding a way

Chaos. It's all I've ever wanted. But since the Elements came along and stole it away, how lonely have I been. For it was very boring without it. Here is my story of how- just a small unicorn and her sisters- was able to bring it back to full potential.

"CYCLONE! S! COME IN HERE!" I yelled from my room. I was waiting impatiently, pacing around the room. They had finally come in, almost knocking down the door screaming and yelling. "WHAT IS IT RJ? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Selena screamed in my ear. I rubbed it before I grabbed her head and yelled "PLEASE DON'T SCREAM DIRECTLY IN MY EAR PLEASE AND THANK YOU!"

Then I let go and she fell to the ground. "Anyway, I have called you in here because we have an URGENT emergency!" Both of their eyes grew as large as a watermelon. "We, the three sisters of chaos, need to bring it back!" I declared as I stomped my hoof on the wood. S and Cyclone looked at each other, then back at me. "And how in the hay are we supposed to do that exactly?" cyclone asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah! Discord is LOOONG gone in stone and we don't have enough magic at this state to make it ourselves!'' Obviously, they thought I had not thought of anything before I blurted it out, but they were wrong. "EXACTLY! That's why we need the elements!" Then, I hadn't thought. "Hello! There are _six _elements and only _three _of us!" S stated in a formal tone. "That's where the fun part comes in!" I replied with a grin.

It was night. Luna had just raised the moon and Celestia lowered the sun. S, Cyclone and I, were all dressed in black, sneaking through the Canterlot Gardens. "Anyway, even if we do get the elements and release Discord, will he know us?" Cyclone whispered as we sidled on the outside walls of the labyrinth. "Probably not you guys, but he will defiantly know me!" I whispered back. "What?! How will Discord know you but not us!" S hissed. "SHHH! Just because okay? I'll tell you guys the story later, just be quiet!" We had stopped in front of Discord's statue. I climbed on it until I could hang on to his chest. I rubbed it for a minute then rubbed my head as if I was thinking really hard. "Yeah. We're here. Yup. Certainly! They will all be shattered and buried in the new GARDENS AFTER WE ARE DONE WITH IT! MWAHAHAHAAHHAAH!" I started yelling. "RJ! Be quiet remember?" S and cyclone whisper-yelled. "I'll be back I pinkie promise." I said as I jumped of on to the ground. "Lets go girls! We have lots of work to do in one night!" I stated as I ran off into the darkness. "Ugh, here we go again." Cyclone ran off with us.


	2. It was midnight

It was still night, about midnight. We had only a little amount of time to get the elements, release him without making too much noise, and take him back to my house to get Discord settled. We trotted as fast as we could without causing an orchestra of hoofs hitting the ground. "Come on girls! We only have a half a night left! We need to MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" I whisper-yelled once again. S flew ahead, assuming she knew where to go to find the Harmony Elements. Cyclone and I looked at each other and flew after her, quiet wings.

"Selene! Where are thou going?" Cyclone questioned, using Luna's royal speech. "Follow me! I know where they are, and RJ can use her powers to open the door! Its sealed with only magic Celestia has, but we once found the spell and learned it," S stated as she looked back at us. I had a very scared look on my face. "Um, S? Um, I, um, forgot the spell." As a small fake smile cam across my face. "You, W-WHAT!?" S yelled as she quickly came to a stop, and we ran into her and crashed. "I'm sorry! I just thought we would never need it so I never used it and forgot about it!" Well, I had just screwed up so bad. "I guess we have to take a couple more nights to: 1) find the spell, 2) learn it, 3) get the elements without getting caught, 4) release Discord (someway) and 5) get him settled." Cyclone groaned in agony as she collapsed on the ground. "But we have to take the least amount of time! He is waiting, and I Pinkie Promised him that I would be back with the elements!" I almost broke into tears; I would never, EVER break a pinkie promise, especially with Discord. "Well then what are we waiting for then!? Lets go!" S said as she zoomed off, leaving Cyclone and I behind. Then we tried catching up to her.

There it was. The giant doors to Canterlot Castle. I gulped and it felt like I had a lump in my throat, but I had mostly courage, for I knew I would always do anything for that draconequus. "Soooooooo. What are we waiting for? Hearts Warming eve? Lets hurry up and get to Starswirls wing! I pulled my hoodie over, making sure I could still see in the dark. I motioned S and Cyclone to follow. We stayed in the shadows, knowing that there are guards patrolling all over the castle. Luna and Celestia were probably fast asleep in their rooms. I kept getting sweat down my forehead. I had just kept on telling myself; "_don't give up, you would never break a pinkie promise. You would never give up on Discord." _I paced myself so I wouldn't get overwhelmed. Cyclone and S looked at me and nodded. We split up. I would go west, S would go east, and Cyclone would go north.

I was slowly walking, trying as hard as I could not to make any noise. At all. I had spotted a guard and stopped. In complete silence, I waited for him to pass by. About a minute later, he had checked his watch and left out of the doors. I knew what time it was.

It was becoming morning.


	3. Thoughts and Visits

Not only was I panicking, I was also running, avoiding everything. I pulled my hoodie back, and not stopping for anything, nor caring if anypony saw me.

"S! CYCLONE!" I screamed in agony, not realizing that time flies faster in Canterlot for some weird reason. I looked frantically, all sides as I kept on running. Then I started flying. Really fast. I almost thought I would do a sonic rainboom, but honestly, lets face it. I had not seen them anywhere. I heard hoofsteps down the hallways. Multiple. I felt like spirits of darkness and hatred cornered me off. Before I closed my eyes and shuddered. Thought call. _Discord!_

I lost control and collapsed to the ground.

I was in my mind. Well, mostly Discords mind when he's in stone. For now at least. I walked around for a while, until I saw a tall blur. I started to run. I actually almost ran into a card tower, a brush, and a tree. A _tree!_

Just then I jumped. Hopefully, I would land in his arms.

Well I was wrong. I landed about a foot away, hitting my face of the checkerboard ground. "Owwww…" I groaned as I lifted my head slowly toward him. And I felt so embarrassed, my face turned red.

"Need any help?"

"You think?"

As he helped me get up, he stared at me for a moment. That awkward moment you think something romantic is going to happen, and you totally screw up. Then I randomly bowed. "What are you doing RJ?" Discord asked with confusion. I stood up, looking like an idiot. "Oh, um, I was. Just. Yeah." I stuttered. Silence. For about five minutes. Then a hug from him.

"So."

"I'm getting to that! Think about it, when was the last time I broke a pinkie promise or," I got cut off. "Alright missy. What's been happening? Anything… chaotic?" I thought _'not lately, just the usual. School, missing you, being a crusader.' _

"Yeah actually!" I lied. Well, not really. For just the other day, I punched Diamond tiara in the face with my good hoof. Discord and I HATED Diamond Tiara. She was a little brat who thinks she can get whatever she likes. DT is the most popular pony in 5th grade, I couldn't wait for middle school, for she was going to The School For Shitty little Brats. (That's not what it's called, I just call it that.)

"I punched DT in the face and got suspended." Discord looked at me then got me in a headlock, and ruffled my mane. "That's the mare I know and love!" He commented. "Well, she just told me 'your little lover boy Discord, he's a total ass and I'm happy he is in stone,' so I punched her and screamed 'WELL YOUR LITTLE LOVER SHIT IS AN IMAGINARY COLT AND YOU CANT ADMIT IT YOU STUPID BASTARD!' because I was so pissed. Then I got in really big trouble." That's when Discord looked at me like he was about to burst into tears of joy.

"Uh, you okay?" I questioned him as he just looked blankly into space. Then I pulled a feather off of my wing and tickled him.

Well that snapped him out of daydreaming. The draconequus started laughing and fell to the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Finally!" I said as I jumped on him and rolled off on to the ground. I put my hooves around his chest and nuzzled his fur.

"So what about you? Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves day? Speaking of, I'll get you out by the time that "holiday" comes around in about a week or two." I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, for the first time I actually care about somepony, I do something for her."

"And who would that be exactly?" I grinned.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"You have to tell me! Who who who?" I was anxious to know who his special somepony was. Just before he said another word, I felt a pinch, and I also felt a slap. "Shit! That hurt!" I yelled as I jumped up and rubbed my wing and leg.

"What is it?" he asked shaking frantically. "Just… I need to go…" I trailed off. "AWW right now? I'll be lonely!" He grasped me and his eyes watered up.

"I promise I'll come back, I just need to go for now. But I swear I will come back and stay longer, but it's an emergency this time."

"Okay. One more hug though?"

"Anything"

One more tight hug before I said:

"Do pigs fly?" Discord giggled.

"Of course they do!" He replied before I waved and walked off and looked back and disappeared.

"She has not even been gone for 5 minutes and I already miss her." Then Discord sat on a bench and sighed.

I woke up and looked around, rubbing my head. I had a headache after the thought call, but it was worth it. I looked in front of me.

Celestia.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pony who wants to release somepony who almost took over Equestria if im not mistaken?"

"HE'S NOT A PONY STUPID!" I corrected.

"Whatever, I know what's going on." Celestia finished. "Wow, a non-stalker alert." I said in sarcasm. "Remember my song? _'And I've watched you, from that very first day.'_ It's obvious that I'm a stalker. Anyway back to the point. You're not stealing the elements. And doing what I know you're doing. The time isn't right, not at all is it right," "THOU SISTER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I HEARD VOICES!" Luna galloped in, using her royal Canterlot voice. Luna looked at me and grabbed me and hugged me. "HELLO THOU RAINBOW! THY HAS MISSED THOU! WHERE HAD THOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" Luna yelled, almost right in my ear. "Well, doing crazy stuff, being an alicorn in all," "Well then, that sounds like fun." Princess had lowered her voice. "LUNA! Back to your room! This. INSTANT!" Celestia yelled as she had just finished her sentence. She didn't argue. Just straight to her room. Sometimes, I think that Celestia is just white trash. Doesn't respect anypony at all. It's all about celestia these days.

"Where are we anyway?" I questioned.

"Cupcake room." Celestia replied. There, across the room, was Pinkie pie, her mane flattened and a knife in her hoof.

"TIME TO MAKE CUPCAKES!"

No.


	4. The Story

I was now attached to a wooden board. It was long and hard. I struggled to get out and buck them in the face. It was no use.

"Now that we have you here Rainbow Jewel, we want to know your story. How you met Discord, and why you are 'friends'."

"Why didn't you say so then? It all started…"

It was the day that Discord had broken free from his prison. I was just a little filly in first grade. Then I didn't know who S and Cyclone were. Just an innocent filly that only had Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom to hang with. I was in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. I wasn't at school that day because I didn't feel like going (LOL). So I explored Canterlot Gardens right after the Mane 6 had encountered Discord. I liked exploring, so I jumped into the labyrinth.

That few minutes before he had encountered Applejack and made her a liar, he roamed for a while. I was walking, not looking where I was going, and collapsed to the ground with a thud!

"Ouch! Watch where you're-'' I stopped and looked up at a weird creature's face. I first shuttered at the sight of it, for he did not look right. He had a snake tail, an eagle claw, a goat hoof, and many other animals. It made my head spin in circles.

"Hello little one, are you a part of the 'Celestia group'?" Discord asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Then what are you doing here silly?" Then he picked me up and held me upwards and looked mostly at my rainbow mane.

"Are you related to Rainbow Dash?"

I was getting sick of the questions.

"No, now please stop asking unnecessary questions if you would please." I replied with an attitude.

"Well excuuuuuse me Miss fancypants"

"I'm not related to FancyPants in any way." I commented.

"Well then, now stop making stupid comments of you would please." He stated.

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"Thank you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you stopped asking questions like I asked, so I said thank you." I replied. He stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

He sighed as he set me on his head, then walked and talked.

"Discord." He said.

"I like your name." I remarked. "You do? I always thought it was a stupid name."

"No it's not! It's a lovely name, in my opinion." I said, reassuring him.

"My name is Rainbow Jewel. I'm the one who beat one of the wonderbolts in a race in cloudsdale!"

"I like your name as well" Discord said. A watch showed up on his lion paw and he looked at it. Then he put me down.

"I'll be back. It wont take long at all."

"Okay. Meet back up here?"

"Yeah I guess" And he teleported off.

So I waited in the exact spot he said he would come back to.

So I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited some more.

IT FELT LIKE AN HOUR! It was only 2 minutes.

Then he teleported back, and to come to notice, I was on top of his head again, between his horns. Then he walked again.

"WAIT, so a random creature that you have never seen in your life walks up to you and starts talking to you and picks you up, you don't care?" Celestia interrupted.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GET BACK!"

"So, what I don't understand is, how you have no wings, and flew in a race and won, and I'm the Master of Chaos and me, being myself, am not supposed to make sense. But this doesn't make any sense. At all."

"It's simple actually. I was born a Pegasus, and then I quickly learned to fly, so I took the risk and I won. Then I actually wanted a horn, so I traded." I said.

"How?"

"Spell."

"Oh."

About 3 minutes passed by before he had to go again.

It happened 3 more times. Then the labyrinth walls tumbled down. I made myself into a ball and waited for it to be all over. It wasn't long. It took me a minute to get up, and I stared around me. It was blank with nothing but ground. I looked left and saw 5 gray ponies, a purple one, a rock, and Discord.

They were talking, so I didn't interrupt. When they were done I walked over and had said "Hold on," then we were gone.

"So then you became friends?" Princess came in again.

"Kinda," I replied.

"Can you skip to the interesting part?" pinkie asked.

"Fine."

Discord was sitting in the throne as I was lying in his lap. He started to stroke my mane then I fell asleep.

"Ahem." Pinkie grunted.

"Right,"

So we were sitting there, bored. So I asked how he got his magic and…

"Well, it's not really magic, but more like… chaos."

"I see."

"Want some to start off your magic?" He asked. My eyes then went big.

"But wouldn't that drain you of it?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Then Discord smiled at me.

He put his finger to my horn and I felt a shock. For some strange reason, I felt stronger and more powerful. Like I wasn't who I was anymore.

"Stop over exaggerating!" pinkie yelled.

"OKAY fine."

"Wow, that felt weird." I commented.

"Well, like I said, it's not really magic. Not really magic unicorns would use anyway."

Now I felt smaller.

"Will anything happen to me?" I questioned with worry.

"Not that I know of. Don't worry, you will be just fine. Except sometimes you will go a little crazy."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm already like that most of the time."

"Then you'll be okay." Then another smile.

"Theeeeennn?" Celestia said in a bored tone.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK OKAY? Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Hmph."

"Anyway…"

"So what will I be able to do?" I asked with glee, now knowing I have powers to use. "You can make pretty much any basic chaos."

"Um, like what?"

"Chocolate milk rain and cotton candy-''

"OMC REALLY?" I launched off and tried to make a cloud.

"It's not that easy," he trailed off, trying not to ruin my dreams.

I concentrated super hard, then I felt drips. More and more splashed on my coat.

It was a full chocolate-storm.

I jumped around my small cloud in joy.

"Somepony is a fast learner apparently."

"I just want you to know something Discord." I looked right into his eyes.

"Hm?"

"That I will always be there, no matter what. To make sure you're okay, that nothing horrible happens to you. Is that okay?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me for while.

"Do you really care about me that much?" He finally said.

I felt that he wasn't sure.

"I do." I responded.

"Okay so that's how you got your chaos powers, and now you care about him? I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU LONG AGO!"

"Be quiet!" I screamed.

"NO! YOU WILL BE MADE INTO CUPCAKES EARLY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

Pinkie raised a hoof. "Let the rainbow one speak, your majesty."

"Come with me. This time you can come." Discord told me as he stood up.

"YEE! Oki doki lokey!"

"Hold on to me, this might feel slick."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I held on.

Then we were off.

"So I just want a quick summary of what happened then." Celestia remarked.

"So then we went to Twilight, who had just found the elements, I freaked out, because I thought they would proceed to turning him to stone, he assured me that he was fine and that nothing would happen. Then we practiced more chaos. Then they turned him to stone for real. Then eternal sadness, then everyday from then on I went to him in his stone form."

Pinkie Pie looked up at me.

"So you were becoming good friends and we took it away from you?"

Pinkie asked with breaths in between.

"I guess you could call it that."

I thought Pinkie was going to change.


	5. Dreams (part 1)

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way…" Pinkie said.

"PINKIE! GET YOUR KNIFE READY! Your horn and wings and cutie mark will be cut off!" Celestia yelled. I stared at her, as well as Pinkie.

"Um, she doesn't have a cutie mark." Pinkie stated, pointing at my flank.

"Ugh, whatever Pinkie Pie, just get everything ready." Celestia replied with a snobby tone.

Pinkie Pie looked at me then at Celestia back and forth for a while. She finally spoke up.

"You know what Celestia? I'm not helping you anymore. All you have done to me is make me feel bad about what I'm actually doing. I am the Element of Laughter, not the Element of Slaughter. Thanks for everything; I'm really happy you helped. NOT." Then Pinkie's mane poofed up and her skin got in a lighter pink.

She walked over to me without saying anything any untied me from the board. I flew up and stretched out my wings and open the door to the hall.

"RJ," Pinkie stopped.

I paused, thinking if I should trust her.

"Yes?"

"Can… I j-join you?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes."

"But, what I did… you will forgive me?"

I held her hooves in mine.

"Pinkie. Ponies make mistakes all the time, I make mistakes as well. But, others forgive me because I didn't know better. I just know next time not to do it again. It's not your fault; your 'other' side got the best of you. It happens. There is not reason to be mad at yourself because of it."

Pinkie understood and nodded.

"Now lets go get the elements!"

We ran out of the door, while Celestia's jaw was dropped to the ground.

"Where is that pony?" Cyclone asked in an annoyed voice as her and S roamed the halls, the sun shining in through the windows. "Beats me, I haven't seen her since we split up."

"She could be anywhere! We need to go faster, find her as soon as possible. I seriously hope Rainbow got a hold of Discord and told him we might be little late in getting him free." Cyclone commented as she walked just a little faster than Selena. They heard a sound and turned around.

"Hey guys."

"AHH!" Cyclone jumped back and landed on her back, while Selena just stood there looking at us. Cyclone looked up.

"WHAT IS PINKAMENA DOING HERE?!" Cyclone screamed as she hid behind S.

"I reformed her. Well, she kind of did it herself." I replied as I dragged Cyclone out from behind S using my magic.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Right pinkie?" I said as I nudged her in the rib.

"Yeah…" Pinkie trailed off.

"She is coming with us to find the Helements of Armory."

"Elements of Harmony." Cyclone corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. We should get going to Starswirl the Bearded Wing and get the spell." I started walking. "WAIT! I have another spell that can lead us to it."

Cyclone got angry. "And you didn't bother to tell us that when we first got here WHY?" She yelled.

"Geez Sick calm the hay down. Because I am like that." Before Cyclone got to say another word, I got trampled, being thrown across the hall.

"AHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Celestia. Again, but this time she held a dagger in her hoof up to my neck.

"RJ!" S, Cyclone and Pinkie screamed in union.

"Give up Rainbow Jewel, and nopony gets hurt!" Celestia whispered.

"Heads up!" I said as I teleported out of her grip.

"RUN girls!" I yelled behind me.

They eventually caught up to me, and we twisted and turned down the ways of the long hallway. It was making us dizzy, so dizzy that I couldn't stand. But I kept on running, for I knew Celestia was still behind us. Waiting for me to collapse so she can slit my throat.

I looked back. She was about 5 feet away from us, so I skidded down to slow.

"GIRLS HANG ON ANYWHERE!" I yelled before princess Celestia could get to us.

We were teleported away. Celestia skidded as well, but now had a surprised look. "Where did-"

Celestia had an idea where they went.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked as she fell to the floor from being so dizzy.

"SHH! She might be out there." I hushed her as I put my ear to the door.

"Is she there?"

"No."  
"Where are we anyway?" S asked looking around.

All of us were puzzled.

I felt sleepy, I thought we should rest.

"Guys, maybe we should sleep for a little," I said as a stretched upward.

"With _her _out there? No way!" S said.

"Look, I'll put a force field around the room, so she can't get in, and lock all the doors." I assured them.

"But she has more magic than you do Rainbow." Pinkie said to me.

I winked. "Maybe. Seriously though, we should get rest."

We all nodded and I got all of us pillows and blankets.

Obviously, I got a mini plush of Discord. ;)

"Night **yawn** gir…" I trailed off as I snuggled the plush and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. I was back.

"S? Cyclone? Pinkie?" I echoed.

"Rainbow Jewel? You here in the dream with us?" S asked.

"We are in a dream? Explains why we are here, in the old Ponyville when Discord took over." I remarked at the girls.

"Why are we all in the same dream?" Cyclone questioned.

We all shrugged. "We should look for Discord since we are here anyway."

"K." Pinkie followed.

I felt a pebble hit me in the head.

"What the?" I moaned as I got hit with another. I picked up one of the little pebbles.

"The black thingies from Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2…" I informed them. They all looked at me.

"But… That means…"

"Hungry girls?"

We gasped.

"I see you brought them all," Discord joked.

"I didn't bring them, we all are just here I guess." I inquired.

We galloped toward the throne and bowed.

"What's with all the bowing?" Discord snarled.

He had the most stupid look on his face.

"Well technically, this is the time you were king, so others bow to the king." Cyclone announced.

"Stop using logic Sick!" I sneered at her.

Discord giggled. "Good one."

"Stop calling me Sick!" Cyclone argued.  
"Well then stop using logic!"

"I will whenever I feel like it!"

"No you wont!"

"I will!"

"You won't!"

Discord was tired of us fighting. He appeared in between us and held us back from starting a cat fight.

"Ladies, this isn't the best time now for this."

"But Sick won't stop using logic!"

"But RJ wont stop calling me Sick!"

I looked at his face. It wasn't a happy one.

"RJ, stop calling Cyclone Sick."

I paused. "I'm sorry…"

"And Cyclone, stop using logic, it's not fun."

"Never!"

Discord almost exploded in flames.

"Now Cyclone!"

"FINE whatever." Cyclone crossed her arms and sat on the ground, being a pouty.

S and Pinkie were giggling like crazy.

"And what are you two giggling about?" He complained.

"You had to treat them like your daughters- pffft! Hilarious!

I walked in front of Discord and Pinkie.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I snorted.

"Rainbow Jewel, it's fine."

"No it's not! Nopony talks to you like that! It's rude!"

Discord picked me up.

"RJ, I'm fine. Stop being so overprotective." He sighed. "Please?"

I buried my face in his fur as tears formed.

"I just… I just care about you so much and I don't want others treating you like you're a child…" I said as my voice was cracking.


End file.
